The Infestation
It started out small, like most catastrophes. I was exploring my new house, checking out various rooms and noting where I could put down some furniture. As I was walking through the empty house, I saw a small insect crawling across the floor. I stepped on it and thought nothing else of it. A few days later, I was putting my stuff away in my new room when I saw some bugs crawling around on my dresser. I remembered the time I stepped on the bug a few days ago, and thought that there might be a lot of bugs in the neighborhood. It was nothing serious; I just needed to make sure doors were closed so things don't get in too much. Again, without thinking much of it, I squashed the bugs and went about my business. Things escalated quickly from there. These bugs started popping up all over the house. I made it a daily routine to go room to room, killing various insects. I called in an exterminator multiple times, and multiple times he said he removed a small colony of the little bastards. The problem just got worse and worse. I eventually got a team of expert exterminators to do a complete sweep of my house, cleaning out every nook and cranny. They said they must have killed over 3 thousand of the bugs. Everything was fine for a few days after that, until I found one of the little shits on my windowsill. They seemed to multiply every day, and I couldn't get rid of them. It didn't stop there. Neighbors started complaining about the bugs, and called more exterminators to try and help. I decided that I wanted no part of this and promptly moved out to a place farther north. I had thought these things liked it down in the warm, humid south, so I wouldn't find them up north. For a while, I was right. About a week after I moved, I saw a news story about how a major crisis had risen in the town my old house was in. Bugs were everywhere. Grocery stores closed because of the bugs being found in the food. Medical stores closed when bugs started contaminating medication. Some buildings were actually quarantined because of the absolutely massive number of bugs living in them. The worst one: my old one. It's been two months. Six continents have been consumed by this plague of bugs. The people who stayed died from various diseases, or from the anarchy that began because of these damn bugs. There are barely 100 million humans left. Anywhere these bugs go, they breed, and breed, and breed. Scientists estimate that one of these bugs has an average of 10,000 offspring in its six week life cycle. When new ones are born, they are capable of breeding in 4-9 minutes, depending on the environment. They can survive anywhere from 140 degrees Fahrenheit to -60 degrees Fahrenheit. They will never be stopped. Wait a second, what's that black thing on my desk? Oh shit. Category:Animals Category:Cryptids